


Remembering You

by ilymorkly



Category: NCT (Band), nomin - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M, Sad Na Jaemin, Temporary Amnesia, nomin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilymorkly/pseuds/ilymorkly
Summary: Jeno and Jaemin get into an accident and Jeno wakes up not remembering the love of his life, Jaemin, and his whole life from the past 5 years.Inspired by “The Vow” the movie // pretty much just a nomin version of the vow, but with some twists here and there.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Jaemin woke up from his comatose state, feeling a bit out of it, but overall fine. Then suddenly the memories of the crash came back to him and all he could think about was Jeno. He remembered seeing a blurry version of Jeno’s upper body half-out the shattered windshield after their crash. He thrashed around his hospital bed, when a nurse hurriedly came in to stop him from moving around. “What’s wrong Sir?” The nurse asked, still gripping his weaker-than-normal arms. “J-Jeno, where is he? Where’s my husband? The other man in the accident-“, He was basically begging the poor nurse for answers, with his frail hands also gripping her arms now.

“Sir, please stop resisting before we need to make this anymore harder for any of us.” She said as she put him in back in his bed, as he was supposed to be. Looking at how desperate Jaemin looked, and just how distraught and confused he probably was on top of that, she felt nothing but pity grow in her stomach. She sighed, whilst patting her clothes brushing off the non-existent dust of her uniform. “As for your husband, he’s in the room on the right, room 3b.” Then she walked out.

Not wanting to waste any more time, he rushed over to the said room, where he saw the love of his life sitting up straight on his own hospital bed, only turning to face him because of his sudden, very-rushed entrance in the room. “Oh, um, hello ?” Jeno said, with a half confused, half shocked expression on his face.

“Hello? Just hello? Oh my god I was so worried Jen,” Jaemin said, making his way to where Jeno was sitting, hands already reaching to caress his Jeno’s face, “I thought something bad happened to you-“  
He was interrupted by Jeno just slapping the latter’s hands away from his face. “What? What are you doing?” Jeno had scooted away from Jaemin, his feet now on the bed too, trying to keep a distance.  
“What? What are you doing?” Jaemin said, saying the same words, but having very different intentions.

“No, no, why did you just come into my room and start coming at me?” Jeno said, visibly getting anxious, not liking the feeling of such cluelessness in the situation he was in. “Oh, or is that what doctors normally do? I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-“

“Wait, Doctors? What doctor?” Jaemin said, backing up, trying to also keep a distance for his lover, trying to get him to understand the situation.

“You. The doctor. My doctor.” Jeno said, nodding slowly, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

And it wasn’t a lie when Jaemin later on told Renjun on their daily update call about Jeno that his heart had shattered right then and there.


	2. Dispirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dis·pir·it /dəˈspirit/  
> cause (someone) to lose enthusiasm or hope.
> 
> Jaemin is desperate for Jeno to remember him again, but he realizes that what he wants may not happen, so he tries an alternative. Or, a case where Jeno isn't showing any desire to remember Jaemin, so Jaemin grows more discouraged as each day goes by.

“Renjun, I don’t know what to do. All he remembers is his life before we met, which was like, the literal opposite of everything. Apparently the Jeno before was the ultimate soft, prep boy. Now he goes around in cardigans and short that those golfer boys usually use. He used to laugh at boys like them with me, what are the odds?” Jaemin says, giving out a big sigh, rubbing his face in his hands, utterly confused with everything. He genuinely was torn apart inside, just so tired from everything. You can’t blame him though, he’s in love with someone who doesn’t know who he is, and acts like he doesn’t want to know who he is.

Renjun, being the usually blunt friend, couldn’t stand looking at his best friend being so distraught, coming to him for advice for the 4th time that week. He put a reassuring hand on Jaemin’s shoulder, “Look, Jae, maybe you should just give up trying to make him remember everything, and focus on just making him fall for you again” He says in the most soothing way he could muster.  
Jaemin finally lifts up his head from his hands and looks towards his friend, even more confused. Renjun gets it and starts explaining more, “I mean like, yeah, he may not be the same Jeno you’ve grown close with for the past 3 years, but deep down, we all know he’s still the same. If you love him enough, and I know you do,” He pushes Jaemin softly, “You’ll want to fight to be with him no matter what. Just like you said you would in your vows”

Jaemin sighs again, leaning back on the couch, thinking hard. “Well, you have a point. Might as well give it a try.”

The next day

Jaemin comes home from the studio, but as soon as he opens the front door, all he sees is a mess on the floor. Just about to call for his lover, he spots the latter crouching down near the coffee table, just where the ‘mess’ ends, seemingly adding to it. Jaemin’s lips curve into a soft smile, simply taking in the sight, feeling like nothing ever changed, and his old Jeno was back, and everything was back as it used to be.

“Oh, hi Jaem! I didn’t hear you come in”, Jeno looks up, just realizing how attractive his ‘husband’ is, despite having just come home after working the whole day. Jaemin snapped out of his daze, coming back to reality, “Yeah, I thought you would be asleep already,” He chuckles, already feeling awkward again, “So, what are you doing with all this?” He gestures to everything scattered on the floor.

It’s Jeno’s turn to chuckle, “Um, well, this is gonna sound stupid but, I thought I would take out all my photographs, and try sequence them all to kind of show my life events, so I can try figure out just how much I lost my memory”

And for the first time that night, they lock eyes. On one hand, Jaemin feels entranced, finally seeing a glimmer of passion and excitement in his lover’s eyes, but on the other hand, Jeno just feels shy, looking into such an intense gaze of someone he barely recognizes. Jeno looks away, scanning his experiment for any kind of new information.

“Yeah, so, I’m thinking everything I remember ends here.” He points at one picture, that shows him and his family all smiling wide, at some type of fancy restaurant. “It was my parents’ 25th anniversary, and I was 22 at the time. All I know is we ate dinner that night, and I can’t remember anything from that day on.”

Jaemin had already made his way to observe the photos too, while Jeno had been explaining. He looked at every single one, trying to find where the preppy Jeno turned into the Jeno he had known. But he gave up halfway, too tired from work to look at more than a thousand pictures individually.

Then he remembered his conversation with Renjun earlier that day. Maybe he should try now. It’s the perfect time. What could go wrong?

Jaemin makes his way behind Jeno, the latter not noticing, being too immersed in his project. Then he feels Jaemin’s hands on his waist, sinking in to his skin, tickling him. Jeno jumps, in shock, letting out a gasp. “What on earth are you doing?!” He yells, backing away from Jaemin.

“I- I just-“ Jaemin starts, not knowing how to explain to his lover that that was one of the things that used to get him so excited, horny even. Jaemin tickling him would always make Jeno loosen up, even in his most stressful times. And now, Jeno looks mortified by it.

“You just what??” Jeno yells again, apparently very shaken up, for some unknown reason.

Jaemin sighs, starting to feel the desperation swim in his chest. “No, no, it was nothing, my bad, my bad, I didn’t mean-“

“Oh my god, wait, oh shit, that was one of our things wasn’t it?” Jeno asks, rummaging through his hair, “Like, our things?” Jeno asks again, suddenly feeling really, really bad for lashing out like that.

Jaemin, still not looking at him in the eye since he first yelled, simply nodded.

He hears Jeno whisper an “Oh shit” again. “But, no, yeah, it’s fine, you wouldn’t have known, y’know?” Jaemin says, shrugging, making his way to his bedroom, trying to act like what just happened didn’t faze him, but failing extremely.

Jeno sees him look like a wounded puppy, and the ugly feeling of guilt comes gnawing at his heart yet again. “No, Jaem, it wasn’t your fault too, I just-“

“No, no, it’s okay Jeno, trust me.” Jaemin interrupts, not sure if he could keep in his urge to cry any longer. Not wanting to argue anymore, if that could even count as an argument, Jaemin shows Jeno the best smile he can, and shuts his bedroom door, instantly throwing himself on his bed, finally breaking down again for the hundredth time that month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okayyy this is part oneee, what do you think? im really sorry if its bad, this is literally my first writing, and im gonna try open up a curious cat or smth so u guys can give me feedback or anything hehe. update: i've made a curious cat under 'ilymorkly' but i dont know how it works, so check it out


	3. Incredulous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in·cred·u·lous /inˈkrejələs/  
> (of a person or their manner) unwilling or unable to believe something.
> 
> in which Jaemin still can't accept the fact that maybe Jeno doesn't want to remember him, and that they might not have a happy ending after all.
> 
> or, when Jeno's too overwhelmed with everything, so he takes it out on Jaemin, who coincidentally was at his own breaking point too.

The next day, after spending the whole night thinking, Jaemin had finally decided to try to forget what happened that night, and just continue on his main plan, which was to either help Jeno remember everything again, or make Jeno fall in love with him again. Honestly, deep down, Jaemin was getting a bit doubtful as to if any of those things would ever happen, but he didn’t want to give up so fast. That would just be pathetic. So, as soon as he woke up, he started preparing a breakfast apology for his Jeno, with full intentions of apologizing for being too pushy or assuming towards the latter. 

Jeno, however, woke up feeling guilt still swarming all over him. He simply couldn’t get over the fact that he, Lee Jeno, actually yelled at his ‘husband’ to stop doing something that he apparently actually liked. There was literally nothing wrong with what Jaemin did, aside from the fact that Jeno, at least this Jeno, hated being tickled. 

He went out to the kitchen with slow, soft steps, feeling very hesitant on approaching Jaemin, not that he was scared of him or anything, but he just didn’t want the latter to get anymore mad at him than he probably already was. 

“Jae?” He squeaked, sounding more fragile than he wanted to.

Jaemin turned around, from facing the sink, washing all the dirty dishes he had used while preparing the big ass breakfast that probably was going to have tons of leftovers. “Yeah? Oh, Jen, here’s-”

Everything cut off. The moment Jaemin turned to look at him as soon as he called his name, the sun shining through the window right above that sink reflected on his skin oh so beautifully. Everything was in slow motion, it was just like one of those cringey scenes in the movies. Jaemin had a few drops of sweat on his forehead, but somehow, it only made him look even more ethereal. For the first time since he had first laid eyes on him in the hospital, Jeno was looking at Jaemin like he was the only thing that mattered to him in the whole world. 

“Ahem,” Jaemin waved his hand in front of his lover’s face, worry plastered across his face, “Jeno? Are you okay?”

“Yeah- Wait, what?” Jeno asked, finally snapping out of his daze, finally focusing on what Jaemin’s been saying.

“You spaced out there for a minute, do you wanna go to the hospital? I can take you if you want” Jaemin was obviously hesitant, not wanting to seem even more pushy, keeping in mind what had freshly happened the night before.

“No, no, I’m fine. Wait,” Jaemin looked up at him again quickly, “You’re not mad at me?” Jeno said, looking away, not being able to handle Jaemin looking at him so intensely.

“Why would I even be mad at you? If it was about last night, don’t worry, um, just look at it like a trial that went wrong.” Jaemin shrugged, looking away too, trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling that was coming back to him. The same uncomfortable feeling he's been feeling frequently post-accident.

“What do you mean?” Jeno asked, looking confused, but instead of answering, all Jaemin did was let out a little chuckle, reminiscing in how Jeno was always so smart but so adorably dumb at the same time. 

“What I mean is, yesterday, I wanted to try help you remember everything by doing what we used to do, but apparently it didn’t work,” He missed the look of pity Jeno gave him, purposefully looking away, “So now, we just need to find another way, I guess”.

Leaving it at that, one of them feeling nothing but pity and guilt, the other trying to not feel anything at all, they sat in silence, eating their very well prepared breakfast.

That is until Jaemin spoke up, “Y’know what Jen?”

“What?” The latter still had food in his mouth so it came out a bit vague. 

Jaemin, chuckling again, but this time trying to not reminisce anymore, continued on, “How ‘bout, today, we go see your old studio? I mean like, if doing things didn’t work, maybe seeing and feeling things will?” 

It was almost painful to hear how much hope Jaemin had lingering in his words, so Jeno, as anyone would, agreed.

\--

They were now standing in front of some type of mini warehouse, with worn down brick walls, and cement floors. It was filled with all types of artworks, from paintings, to clay sculptures, to metal sculptures, to everything. It was everything 13 year old Jeno would have wanted. To think that it was actually his was a bit unbelievable. Call him dramatic or anything, but he genuinely had it set in his mind that he would be a successful lawyer at his age.

Jaemin, on the other hand, didn’t say a thing, for once, enjoying the sight of the love of his life finally back. Well, he wasn’t back back, but judging from the eyes only, at least it looked like he was back. It was practically nothing, only someone in their workspace that they had forgotten about, but to Jaemin it meant the world. He finally felt that glimmer of hope that maybe Jeno and him would end up together again, seeing as it was just a bit out of reach, judging from last night. 

“So, this is it, huh?” Jeno walked around, hands touching practically everything.

“Yup, this is it.” Jaemin was also looking around, a faint smile etched on his face, realizing he hadn’t been in here since the crash.

They enjoyed the seemingly comfortable silence for a while, until it was interrupted by Jeno letting out a big sigh. Jaemin instantly looked up at him, tearing his gaze away from the piece that Jeno never got to finish because of what happened.

“Look, Jaemin, I’m just going to be honest here, I genuinely don’t know what all this is. I don’t remember anything related to any of this. I don’t even know what this is,” Jeno said, lifting up some type of tool that was next to a lump of clay, with nothing but sadness in his eyes, which were now fixated on Jaemin.

Jaemin let out a small huff of breath, not wanting Jeno to hear it. “No, Jen, this is where you spent literally 20 hours a day, you used to get so focused in here you didn’t even notice how long you’ve been working. You used to turn up your music so loud that we got complaints-”

“Oh wait, that’s it” Suddenly turning away from the agitated Jeno he was facing, Jaemin went over to grab an old-looking radio that was sitting nearby, and pressed the play button. Some kind of upbeat, indie track played on, at full volume.

Jaemin had the face of a four year old getting McDonalds plastered right on. He was looking at Jeno, who honestly looked like he was constipated. It was like he was holding something in, and was just about to let go.

“Jaemin stop! Stop the music goddammit!” Jeno yelled, throwing away the tool that was in his hand across the room, in Jaemin’s direction.

“Jesus christ! What is wrong with you?! I don’t remember any of this! Nothing!” Jeno was pointing at his head, as if trying to show Jaemin that nothing was happening up there.

Jaemin turned his back on his lover, putting away the radio after hitting pause. All they could hear was Jeno’s heavy breathing after yelling so much. That is, until Jaemin pushed off a whole other scrap mountain of dried clay off a table. It shattered as soon as it met the floor, letting out a sound that Jeno couldn’t help but flinch to.

“So what? Now what?” Jaemin was raising his voice too now, not being able to hold back any longer. He turned around again, his taunting eyes piercing into Jeno’s.

“What do you want me to do? I’m trying Jeno. I know you’re hurting right now. I know. But can’t you see that I’m hurting too?” He wasn’t yelling anymore, talking softly now. It sounded like someone on the verge of giving up. Anyone could hear the tiredness in his voice.

Jeno didn’t say anything, so Jaemin went on, “I know you lost all your memories, but I lost the love of my life, Jeno. We didn't do this." He gestured at the air between him and Jeno, "We didn't yell at each other every day, we didn't argue over small things that should be nothing. We were genuinely happy, Jen. Or maybe I was. I don't even know anymore."

Jaemin had his head hung low, not being able to even look at his husband anymore, letting out a faint, "You were my everything".

Maybe the latter heard him, maybe he didn't, but if he did, he didn't show any sign of it. He just stayed silent, but that was enough of an answer for Jaemin.

" What I'm saying may not seem like much to you now, and I think that’s just it. Maybe we’re just not on the same page anymore, and honestly, it doesn’t feel like you want to be, either”.

Jeno was just about to say that he was wrong, but he thought to himself again, if the latter was wrong or not. Jaemin, again taking silence as an answer, finally broke.

“Yeah, that’s okay.” Jaemin was already making his way to the door, feeling his tears pool up in his eyes, “I knew it was going to be like this anyways.”

The door closed shut, leaving Jeno in the very unfamiliar room, feeling, again, nothing but guilt.

\--

Jaemin had finally given up. It was obvious to him now that Jeno and him didn’t want the same things anymore, and it was tearing him apart. He couldn’t keep pretending that Jeno was just going to fall back into his arms. He knew that this was only going to get even more painful for him, but if that’s what it takes to let Jeno be happy again, then it’s okay. Even it breaks him apart as the cost.


	4. Dither

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dith·er /ˈdiT͟Hər/  
> to be indecisive.
> 
> Jaemin is torn apart because he knows Jeno's giving up on any hope of them getting back together, and Jeno is trying to move on, bringing in a new character in, his ex-fiance from a few years ago. Or, a Jeno-centric storyline on how he's coping.

After that incident, Jaemin had inevitably faced the fact that maybe he and his lover were just not the soulmates he had initially thought they were, and Jeno had also came to terms with himself, overcoming his own guilt of not being able to live up to something he was not familiar with in the slightest, that just so happened to be himself, or rather, his former self.

Nonetheless, even though it was hard on both of them, it was undeniably harder for Jaemin, who deep down still wanted to give this remembering thing a shot, no matter how much it hurt or drained him. He would take a thousand more arguments, a million more times of Jeno shouting at him that he was wrong, if it meant that in the end, his Jeno would come back. His Jeno essentially meaning, just the Jeno that loved him back, not literally the exact old Jeno. He didn’t care if Jeno forgot everything between them, all the good and bad times, they could always make more. But if Jeno didn’t even want to, then what could he do? Honestly, without a doubt, he would wait for Jeno forever, that is, if the latter let him. But of course, things don’t always go as we want them to, so if Jeno didn’t want to keep things going, then Jaemin had no choice but to follow through. 

\--

A few weeks passed by, and Jaemin was still as sad as the loneliest whale in the world (if you get the reference). He undoubtedly had friends that weren’t Jeno’s friends too, but it just wasn’t the same. Don’t get him wrong, he genuinely gave an effort to try and be happy with the given situation, but everytime he did, he would spend a few hours out of the house having fun, coming back to an empty house, which was a little too lonely. Even the notorious Jaemin, who was used to always being a loner since birth probably, finally felt the effects of being truly alone, after being complete with someone else for so long.

He was definitely struggling, to say the least. But like anyone who was in love, he was an idiot who cared for another’s feelings above his own. “As long as Jeno’s happy”, he whispered to himself, everytime he felt like caving in and going back to the said man. He knew himself that right now, Jeno didn’t need him. All that was left for him was to come to peace with that. 

On the other hand, that ‘someone’ that Jaemin had been with, also had his own someone. Mark Lee, Jeno’s ex-fiance from his life prior to meeting Jaemin. Basically, since Jeno was practically living based on his past memories, whether he realized or not, his feelings for his ex-fiance were also coming back to him. To him, it was like Jaemin was nothing, really. He knew nothing about him. But for the man in front of him, Mark Lee, he was everything.

Sure, he pondered on the obvious things, like why on earth would he break off things with Mark in the first place, but then he convinced himself that the new Jaemin from the past few years that left everything behind had made up a new life that was just so foreign to him now, that it was practical nonsense. He was just simply not in his right mind. So, he looked over his seemingly useless worries, and went back running into the arms of his ex-fiance, finally indulging himself in a sense of familiarity he didn’t realize he craved so much.

He spent his days hanging out with Mark like nothing had ever happened between them in the first place. Like they didn’t cancel on their almost-marriage just a few years ago. He was shocked, to say the least, when he realized that Mark was also treating this sudden backtrack like it was nothing. He knew that Mark knew everything, but to both of them, nothing seemed to be a problem so they just went on like that. Jeno was finally feeling comfortable again. Although he  _ did  _ feel like something was missing, when given the opportunity to feel something he hadn’t felt in such a long time, he just chose to dismiss that unknown feeling. You can’t have everything in life anyways, he figured.

\--

It was normal for Jeno now. He would go to lunch with Mark at noon, precisely at 12.30, just when the latter had his lunch break. This daily lunch date was the part of the day Jeno looked forward to most. They had no favorite cafe that they always ate at, like people usually do, but that was mainly because Jeno had insisted on going around the city to try different cafes every day, despite Mark disagreeing at first, saying that to find a new spot to eat every day was pointless and kind of tiring, considering they would have to order and try new stuff every day too, not knowing if it would ever taste bad or taste just right. 

Though he didn’t want to admit it at first, the new place every day plan was actually part of Jeno’s somewhat hidden agenda from his subconscious, of trying to go somewhere in hopes of triggering something in his brain that would help him remember something about the old him. He was desperate for anything at this point. He had convinced himself that he was finally feeling romance again, the right kind, with Mark , but apparently it was just a temporary thing that made him feel something, that probably wasn’t even romance, he just wanted it to be. He thought he had made the ultimate decision of just leaving all of it behind, including his supposed husband, but that itchy feeling he had in his chest just wouldn’t go away, and deep down he knew that regaining his memories would definitely help with it.

And so, he kept on trying new places with Mark every day for the next few weeks, but to no avail, his efforts were fruitless. Absolutely nothing came up anywhere. He always made sure to talk to the waitresses, to try to discreetly look around the place when holding a conversation with Mark , hoping to feel something. But it just never worked. He even always made sure to order coffee, even though he despised it, just because he knew that that would undoubtedly be what Jaemin ordered if they ever went to someplace like that. He was growing more and more desperate every day. It wasn’t like he was feeling his love for Jaemin miraculously grow back, but more so just feeling empty. Something was missing and everything felt off. It was like he wasn’t living his life right, like he was supposed to be. It was like he was just floating around, existing. 

Mark had caught on to how weird Jeno was acting, which wasn’t surprising, considering how smart he was, always being the one with better brains ever since they were younger. “Yeah, okay, I’ve had enough. What’s up, Jeno?” He said, putting both his hands crossed on the table between them.

Jeno snapped out of his daze, “Huh? What’s up?”

He looked so much like a confused puppy like that, it took Mark more than he thought it would to maintain his serious expression. “You. You’ve been acting off ever since you came back, but now it’s just getting weird. So what’s up? What’s wrong?”

He sounded a bit mean, but that was just him caring. He’s always been a bit rough with feelings. The opposite of Jaemin, Jeno thought to himself. Caught red handed, Jeno just sighed. At least now he didn’t have to lie to Mark anymore. He was practically his only friend now, with Jaemin and everyone from his old life out of the picture. “I’m just confused. I can’t seem to remember anything from before the accident, and all i do remember is from like, years ago. Added with the fact that I was two completely different people, I can't seem to figure anything out. I don’t understand how I could’ve changed that much, but I’m sure that something happened to me that triggered it, but I don’t have the slightest clue as to what that is. No one seems to be interested in telling me either.” Jeno had already been hanging his head low since he started his mini rant, but now tears were starting to gather in his eyes. “I don’t know what to do, Mark.”

That last sentence had come out barely above a whisper, his voice cracking, with Jeno now silently sobbing, holding his hands up to his eyes to attempt to wipe away the tears that didn’t seem to be stopping anytime soon. Mark looked at him with nothing but pity. He couldn’t imagine how hard it must be for Jeno. But it was better like this, right? He forgot about everything, so that means he could go back to being close with his family, and they could be just like they were. Just like Mrs. Lee said. Everything could go back to what it used to be. That was good, right?

Mark sat there in silence, listening to Jeno’s soft sobs, torn between trying to convince himself that the accident had made Jeno better, by changing him back to who he was, and contemplating whether or not he should tell Jeno the truth or not. 

After a few minutes passed, Jeno finally looked up at him again, with his eyes bloodshot red, and his cheeks still a bit wet with fresh tears. “If you knew anything, you would’ve already told me right?”

Mark sat still. There it was. The unintentional guilt-tripping that Jeno was always so good at. He knew just how to seem so vulnerable that you had no choice but to feel like you had to help him. It was Mark's turn to sigh. “Look, Jeno,”, he was trying to piece the most decent words together, to try make it seem like he wasn’t the asshole he knew he was being. He didn’t want to hurt Jeno more than he probably already had.

“What? What is it?” Jeno had sat up straight now, eyes still glossy, shining with the tiniest bit of hope, “Do you actually know something?”

  
Letting out another big sigh, Mark leaned back on his chair, seemingly defeated, “Yeah, Jen, I  _ do  _ know something. I know everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry i had to repost everything but here i am hehe, i'm also sorry about the long update i was just feeling like everything was good enough to post, but here you go.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first writing thing so im sorry for all the bad stuff hehe forgive me, theres probably gonna be like 5 chapters all in all so i hope you enjoy! this is just the prologue, i promise the other chapters are gonna be longer. oh and i know that it doesnt seem like much but i swear that it's gonna get better.


End file.
